


This is your place.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: 30 Day Porn Challenge [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, Day 19: Oral sex, Enemies With Benefits, FaceFucking, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Tumblr request, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request that asked for Evil Alpha Loki taking Omega Tony during heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is your place.

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning. Rough sex. Read the tags, please.**

.

**Day 19 - Oral Sex.**

.

 

* * *

 

"Now. I _know_ you can do better than that."

Tony gasped, spread out on his back with his legs bent over the back of the sofa that he was laying on. The burning _need_ inside of his stomach bubbled as he tried hard to catch his breath, his head hanging just off of the edge of the seats while he gagged and bucked over them. Loki lowered himself down just a little further; pressing on his throat, which would _really_ not helping. 

Note to self: Never, ever, go into heat when Loki was around.

He hadn't even thought of it like that, though. With all the anger and jealously between the brothers, he'd always assumed that Loki had been a beta, but even _that_ would have been more than a bit dangerous to be so near to at the start of his heat. He should have just called the Avengers. Should have gotten someone else, anyone else, and should have stayed in his bed like any sensible Omega would have done - without even a smidgen of hesitation.

But. Unfortunately. Tony had a certain way of thinking that let him justify going out at dusk to fight a villain when he could already feel his first heat cycle of the month building inside him.

Still. Alternately, if he _hadn't_ come out, he would never have gotten _this_.

Loki's hands cupped around his face, lifting it from where it had been straining his neck, with his cock sliding over Tony's still parted lips. He coughed again, choking from the lack of air that he'd gotten since they'd started this, his wet lips shaking.

Finding Loki had been easy. Walking right into a _trap_ had been too. Without his suit, Loki had sensed his heat immediately, and apparently his magic was good for a lot of things - not just for taking down heroes out of the sky, and tearing their amour off. 

The tower had been deemed to inconspicuous after that, and with Tony half out of it with need, Loki's impatience had gotten the better of him, and he'd ended up tearing the door of a nearby house open; hiding it from view with a cloak when he'd found it empty. Tony's clothes had been torn and thrown almost everywhere and anywhere, whilst Loki still had most of his on. Only his legs were bare right now, not to mention his groin.

Tony choked on his own breath again, turning his face away when it looked like Loki was about to push his cock through his lips. "Wait - "

He still needed more time.

Loki sighed, stroking one of Tony's cheeks lightly before suddenly striking it, _hard_. Tony yelped, squeezing his eyes on automatic and turning his face back around, opening his mouth dutifully. "There. That's better." He was praised, and for some reason, that sickeningly helped mull that burn inside him. What was wrong with him? He'd never embraced this side of being an Omega before, what was so different about _this_ fucking Alpha?

Loki wrapped his tight into Tony's hair, tugging him up and moving him to his will, while his lips stretched around that cock. Like everything about Loki, it was as large as his ego, and it _felt_ like it too. With a groan, Loki crouched a little lower, moving Tony faster now until he gagged again; trying to pull back, "Oh no, I don't think so. I gave you enough time to recover, Stark. And if you waste any more of _mine_ , I will leave you here - unsatisfied and _begging_."

Oh God.

Tony whined around him, closing his eyes and ignoring the bile that rose in his throat when Loki's cock slid further down; triggering his gag-reflex. He swallowed it down, swallowing again and again, deaf to the sounds of his own choking and listening only to the Alpha above him. To Loki's moaning, and his breathing as he thrusted into Tony's mouth.

It was too much after a while though and Tony pushed at his thighs again, shoving himself backward and heaving in some air desperately. Loki took the time to recover himself, panting above him. He grabbed at Tony's face while he did, turning it and wiping the saliva that was over his lips everywhere with another hand. Tony's breath hitched as he pressed his lips shut, raising his own hands to push Loki's off. He was slapped again, making him shout, and Loki's hands tugged into his hair instead - forcing him to bend his head further backward. There was a crack as one of his bones popped, not exactly painful, but Loki paused anyway; raising an eyebrow, "Oh dear," He pinned Tony's head in place with his legs, "Did that hurt?" It was the faux concern that did it. Tony kept his lips shut, but the smile didn't stop anyhow. He turned away to hide it, pressing his face into Loki's thigh. "Don't hide it, Stark." Loki hummed above him, as amused as he always was, "An Omega's place is to please it's Alpha. Accept it. _Enjoy_ it."

_Okay ..._

Backwards much? But still. Right now, in this sex-situation, he really could enjoy this side to being an Omega. Rough treatment he'd had before, but not like this. _This_. This was -

Loki pried his mouth open, shoving three fingers in until he actually brushed against Tony's uvula, making him almost fall off of the sofa with how hard he bucked. " _Mm_ \- !"

Loki pulled the fingers back, his eyes alight as he watched Tony's reactions, and somewhere - in the back of his mind - he wondered if this was the first time he'd ever been with an Omega before. " _Ggh_ \- !" The fingers pressed back, pushing in and out of his mouth until, eventually, the bile that he'd had in his throat spilled out of his mouth. He rolled over, gagging, and spitting it out - God, that's disgusting - but Loki barely let him finish before turning him back and literally _shoving_ his cock straight into his mouth.

He almost threw up again, feeling his throat closing up around it, and he felt the strangest need to laugh at the treatment he was getting. Loki's hands found his face again and he barely moved himself now, only lifting Tony's head to a pace that he'd like. The world blurred as he quickened it, the sound of Tony's own gagging filling the room, " _Oh_ ," Loki groaned above him, his thighs closing around his head again, pinning his ears down as he drove Tony's head back and forth relentlessly, "Let's see how fast you can go, Stark."

Every colour in the room merged together with the speed that Loki moved him with, and Tony gagged horribly during it, a tear slipping out of his wide-open eyes. 

Oh God. This was -

Loki let him go - shoved him back actually - just when Tony was getting dizzy from it all and he rolled off of the sofa to land in a heap on the floor; hacking like a cat with a hairball and shaking uncontrollably. Tears were still in his eyes but he blinked them away now, swallowing past his now- _raw_ throat; moaning when the desire in him still hadn't gone down and raising his own fingers to slide inside him. "Sh - " Loki slapped them away, lifting Tony up by his hips, "Please - "

He didn't get an answer, and was instead just  _fucked_ into, slicker that he had been before, after how aroused he'd gotten during that ordeal. Loki lifted him up by his ass, turning him around and leaning back until Tony had to wrap his legs around his hip to stay up. He hit the wall hard when they collided into it, and Loki didn't even _stop_ thrusting when they did. " _Oh_ \- ! Oh _fuck_ ... " There was a light-switch behind him, digging into his back as he bounced against it, but he didn't even fucking care right now. Nothing but this mattered right now. "Please - please, don't stop, don't you dare fucking _stop_. God - "

Loki's arms bulged as he bracketed Tony with them, the pheromones that he was giving off in his own arousal stronger than any Alpha Tony had ever had, and they were enough to almost make him swoon. His own arms slid over Loki's back, his nails scratching and clawing, and he cried out louder than he thought himself capable of. "I should have - known you would be bent to this rule, Stark. I should have taken you _months_ ago. This is what you are made for. _This_ is your place."

"Fuck you - " Tony gasped out, mewling when Loki's teeth bit into the side of his neck, and he turned his face away, "I'll take it now, but - don't you _dare_ assume I'll be here for you out of heat. I am - _not_ a toy."

"No." Loki agreed, thrusting harder, "But right now, you are an _Omega_. My Omega. And I do not _share_ easily." What the hell did that mean? "Go about your life as you will. But your heats are for me. You remember that."

"I - " Tony gaped at him, near-dumb with the pleasure.

"Or I can always give you a _reminder?_ " That tone pretty much left nothing to imagination, and Tony's eyes slid shut on their own accord, his heat curling inside him as Loki _finally_ satisfied it for him; thrusting so much faster and harder than Tony had ever had before. 

But he needed some more. He needed _more_ than this.

"H - how fast can I go then?" He asked, "Huh?" Loki paused for just a second, narrowing his eyes, and Tony took the opportunity to take in a few much-needed breathes, "Is this - really is the best you can do? Come on, Loki. I once came _twice_ in just under a minute, with someone else before. I thought you were a supposed to be a _God_." The thrusting started again, and Tony whined, "Some God." The scoff was only met with a smile from Loki, however, and he bit down on the inside of his cheeks; waiting.

Please.

"Twice, hm?" Loki asked, his voice low. Dark. "Well take a breath then, Stark. For a God has no mercy when it comes to pleasure."

Oh yes. Fuck yes.

Grasping his hips, Loki pulled Tony from the wall and threw him to the ground, kicking him over onto his stomach before pressing into him all over again. Tony's head snapped up and he actually _wailed_ at the sensation, his hands clutching into the carpet while he rubbed his own hard cock for some friction himself. Loki leant over him, crushing him to the ground, and thrusting hard enough to make Tony's teeth chatter. He hands moved from bruised hips to tap over his stomach, "When I finish. And when I _fill_ you," Tony moaned, ducking his head down, "You can lay with any other Alpha you like, and yet _never_ rid the feel of _me_ within you."

Oh God. He'll believe that.

"There." Loki gasped, enlarging inside him, and Tony could feel his knot forming then, could feel it pressing inside him. He pressed backwards, hissing out with his arms trembling against his own weight, alongside Loki's. A finger then trailed down from the tip of his cock to nestle in the hairs just by his balls, squeezing, and just like that, he came with a silent, open-mouthed, _scream_.

The trembling only got a lot worse then and he whimpered pathetically on the ground until the tremors finally stopped. Loki groaned above him, pressing further into him, before freezing as his knot stopped him entirely. He came himself then, both hot and cold into Tony's body, and held himself there, thrusting twice more until Tony let out an almost hiccup of a sound as he came a second time - shivering from the intensity.

"Twice." He panted then, his hand still over Tony's stomach - as though expecting a bulge. God, he hoped not. That would be a little hard to explain, especially if it meant anyone found out about _this_. He wouldn't be able to hide it though - what if a baby _did_ happen and it ended up having green eyes and a huge need to destroy everything around it. Loki laughed softly, the sound vibrating through Tony, "No, don't worry Stark. Unlike your mortal _attempts_ at Alpha's, _I_ can control who and when I impregnate." He hummed, "I was simply imagining."

"Okay then." Tony rasped, rolling his eyes with effort and trying to sit up when he felt the knot receding, but then Loki pressed into him just one more time, rotating his hips until Tony came - a fucking _third_ time - screaming. "Ngh. Alright - ! Fuck, you've - you've made your point. You've beaten everyone I've had." He gasped, his fingers stiff from how hard he'd clenched them into the carpet, "But I can't take another. Please."

"Very well." Loki sighed, pulling out of him and wiping himself clean on Tony's still shaking back, before standing and dressing completely, "Prepare yourself for me tonight." He then ordered as Tony struggled to get up himself, almost falling flat on his face when he couldn't support his weight on his weak legs.

"What?" He can't be serious. Tony stared at him, "No way, the tower's _full_ of Avengers and SHIELD. Fuck off."

But Loki only crouched before him, lifting his head up higher by his hair, "Then I suppose you will have to keep quiet." He murmured, stealing a quick, brutal kiss that left Tony's bottom lip bleeding, before leaving him there. Naked and surrounded by come and the remains of a designer suit.

He hunched over himself, wrapping his arms around his bruised body, and sucking in a breath. Adrenaline pumped through him and he kind of wished that Loki had stayed a bit longer, if only to make sure Tony could be brought down from how rough he had just been on him. Maybe he could convince him to tonight.

Maybe.

He still wasn't even sure if he was _going_ to let him do that to him again. It had been a bad idea. The worst idea. And it hadn't even been _his_ idea in the first place. But if the smile that was on his face right now, brought on by the memory of it, was any indication of how he'd act tonight ...

Well, then he may as well hand himself over to SHIELD right now.

"Ugh."

He found some clothes in the tiny wardrobe upstairs and covered any hickeys and bruises up as best he could before getting a taxi to the tower - using his face value as cash, with the promise of some real notes when he got home. The Avengers were all mostly out right now and when he reached the penthouse, JARVIS locked everything up on his order immediately. No questions asked.

He undressed, fixed some band-aids on the worst of the cuts and rubbed some cream into the carpet burns all over him. Each mark brought a new spark of arousal into him and he shut his eyes, leaning back against the pillows and telling JARVIS to open the balcony windows - to let a certain someone inside tonight.

God. This was such a fucking bad idea.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot I had this request and I couldn't remember it word for word, but I hope it can be enjoyed anyhow ;)
> 
> I had fun writing it anyhow, whatever that says about me :D
> 
> *I added it to my 30 day because of the beginning ;)*


End file.
